Yugioh GX: Jaden VS Rakaia
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: One of the most anticipated duels since i started writing fanfics is here, Jaden VS Rakaia. who will come out on top? Who will be the best at Duel Academy? and will Chazz finally get a girlfriend find out here on in the Duel of Duels Jaden/Alexis Pairings
1. The Duel of Duels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX! Or the Gundam Seed Character I'm using but, I just thought I post something real quick something I think the people that's been reading my stories would want to see so well here it is something that's been anticipated since I started posting fics, I hope you guys like it, and please review, Oh I forgot to say I do own my OC's and my own cards, and made up stuff like that hope you guys enjoy.**

Me: So Jaden you ready.

Jaden: So it's finally going to happen

Alexis: Oh wow! I can't believe we actually get to see this

Luna: Yea I mean honestly I've been waiting for this one for a long time.

Me: Yea I can say the same thing.

Jaden: you sure you're up for it.

Me: ha! Count on it

Jaden: If you say so (smirking)

Me: Alright then on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1  
the Duel of Duels Rakaia VS Jaden

The Main duel arena was filled with the students of Duel Academy, as they patiently waited for the two duelists to enter the arena.

Chazz was sitting next to Blair, with his arms crossed as usual, and Luna and Alexis were sitting next to each other waiting anxiously along with the others.

"This is so intense I can't wait." Luna stated as she looked at Alexis smiling.

"Yea it's definitely going to be something to remember." Alexis stated smiling back while Chazz just shrugged his shoulders.

"This is nothing I should be down there." He said smugly as Luna glared at him, and then smirked.

"Well then whenever you can beat Syrus then maybe they'll think about giving you a shot." Luna said mockingly as Chazz just got up, getting ready to shout at Luna until Alexis stood up in front of them, and glared at Chazz.

"I don't think you want to do that." She stated giving Chazz a death glare.

"Arrrgghh...Whatever." Chazz stated as he sat back down with Blair, and looked on.

"Come on Chazz lighten up." Blair suggested." This is going to be great." She added as she looked at him, and could tell that he was still angry that we wasn't down there for dueling in one of the most anticipated duels ever.

"Oh Chazz" Blair thought as she turned her attention back towards the floor.

Alexis and Luna still looked on along with the rest of the students, until the lights shut off, and then quickly came back on.

"Here we go." Luna said excitingly

"This is going to be great." Alexis added as the entire Duel academy looked on, and saw the Chancellor walk out onto the field.

"GREETINGS STUDENTS!' he said over the microphone, causing the students to quiet down.

"AHEM IT'S NOW TIME FOR THE DUEL THAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" Sheppard shouted as the students started to cheer like crazy.

The chancellor just nodded his head, and continued to talk.

"AND WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY WE NOW GET THIS DUEL STARTED!" he shouted again, causing the Students to stand up, and cheer as both Rakaia, and Jaden walked out on to the dueling field.

"You ready for this Jay?" Rakaia asked smiling

"Oh you know it." Jaden replied with the same smile that he always had when he was going into a duel.

Both duelist walked up on the field, and took their respective sides, and started to smirk at each other.

"It's time." Rakaia stated as he activated his duel disk.

"You damn right it is." Jaden stated as he did the same.

The two smirked at each other as flashbacks of their past adventures with each other flowed through their mind.

"We had some good times haven't we?" Rakaia asked as he grabbed his deck.

"We sure have, and we never gave up when time was turned against us." Jaden said as he to grabbed his deck.

"But I think you knew this would happen." Rakaia stated as he held his deck in his hand, and looked at Jaden.

"Yea I did...But to tell you the truth….I wanted it to happen." Jaden said as he held his deck as well.

"Then you know what happens next?" Rakaia stated as he looked at Jaden anxious to get his duel started.

"Sure do." Jaden replied as they both looked at each other for another split second.

"Alright let's go!" Rakaia shouted as he inserted his deck in his Duel disk.

"Get Your Game on!" Jaden shouted as he inserted his deck in his Duel disk.

"DUEL!" they both shouted as 4000 life points appeared on both their Duel Disk, as they smirked at each other while they drew five cards.

"I'll go first!"Jaden shouted as he drew another card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"Alright I'll start with my Elemental Hero Avian!" Jaden shouted as a white light appeared in front of Jaden, and Avian appeared on the field ready for a fight.

_**Elemental Hero Avian**__**  
**__**Attribute: **__**Wind | **__**Level: **__**3  
**__**Type: **__**Warrior  
**__**ATK: **__**1000 | **__**DEF: **__**1000  
**__**Description: **__**A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high.**_

"Wow!" Rakaia smirked as he looked at the monster on the field." So you're going to start things off with Avian huh?" Rakaia stated as he looked on. "_This is going to be good."_ He thought.

"And that's not all!" Jaden shouted.

"Next I throw down a faced down, and end my turn." Jaden stated as he smirked at Rakaia.

"Your turn buddy." Jaden said.

Rakaia – 4000  
Cards In hand – 5  
Cards faced down – 0  
Monsters on the field – 0

Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 4  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
E. Hero Avian – ATK 1000, DEF 1000

'Alright!" Rakaia shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

'Alright first I call out Guard of the Flamwell in Defense mode!" Rakaia shouted as a White light appeared in front of Rakaia, and then faded away revealing a fire like Dragon standing in front of him.

_**Guard of the Flamwell – Attribute/Fire, LV/1, ATK/ 100 DEF/2000, Type/Dragon/Tuner  
a guardian soldier of Flamwell who is able to freely control fire. By producing a scorching – hot barrier, he reflects the enemy's attacks.  
**_

"Hmph." Rakaia stated with a smirk as Jaden couldn't do anything but smirk back.

"So you're starting off differently." Jaden said

"Had to." Rakaia stated as he picked up another card from his hand. "I got to keep you guessing!" he shouted.

"Next I place two cards face down, and end my turn. " Rakaia said as two cards appeared in front of him

Rakaia – 4000  
Cards In hand – 3  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000

Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 4  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
E. Hero Avian – ATK 1000, DEF 1000

"Ok now they got their starting moves out the way." Alexis stated with her arms crossed observing the duel between the two.

"Yea which means this should get hectic." Luna added as she two was observing the duel.

"Hmph if it was me I would have been ended it." Chazz stated only to be hit in the back of the head.

"Don't ruin the moment." Blair stated as she went back to watching the duel.

Jaden just smirked at his friend, and drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"Alright in that case, first I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to the field!" Jaden shouted as Burstinatrix appeared beside's Avian in attack mode.

_**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix – Attribute/Fire, LV/3, ATK/1200, DEF/800, Type/Warrior  
A flame manipulator who is the only woman among the Elemental Heroes. Her Burstfire burns away villainy. **_

"And that's all!" Jaden shouted again as he pulled another card from his deck.

"Here we go!" Alex shouted. "His trademark move." She said only loud enough so Luna, Chazz, and Blair could hear her.

"Yea but this early." Luna said skeptical about Jaden's actions.

"I play the spell card polymerization!" Jaden shouted as he showed the card to Rakaia.

"_Shit this can't be good_." Rakaia thought as he gritted his teeth, but only a little bit.

"And I use it to fuse my Elemental Hero Avian, and Burstinatrix to form…Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted as the two monsters fused together, and the great card we all know, and love appeared on the field in front of Jaden.

_**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman – Attribute/Wind, LV/6, ATK/2100, DEF/1200, Type/Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.  
**_

"Aww great." Rakaia said to himself as he looked at his Dragon.

"I hope this works." Rakaia thought, as he turned his attention back towards Jaden.

"Alright Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia's Guard of Flamwell." Attack his Guard of Flamwell with SKY SCRAPER SHOT!" He shouted

Flame Wingman floated high in the air above the arena, and surrounded itself in Flames in dove towards the dragon.

"I don't think so!" Rakaia shouted as he trusted his arm out to one of his face down cards.

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" Rakaia shouted as the card revealed itself on the field, causing Elemental Hero Flame Wingman to stop in its tracks, and float back to Jaden's side of the field.

_**Negate Attack/Trap Card – Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase **_

"Darn it." Jaden thought as he watched on as his monster returned back to him.

"My trap card not only stops your attack, but ends your battle phase as well." Rakaia stated as he looked at Jaden, and smirked.

"Hmph." Jaden said as he could only smirk at his opponent."Well I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from you." Jaden said as he looked at Rakaia.

'Yea well... You know." Rakaia replied smiling back as well.

"These two are pure amateurs." Chazz stated as he looked at the two duel.

"Chazz one more word and I swear." Alexis stated as she glared daggers at Chazz who quickly started waving his arms in front of him in defense nervously.

"Sorry…Sorry." He stated laughing nervously as well.

"Better be." Luna stated as she turned her attention back towards the duel.

"Wow so I guess Rakaia's got something in mind for that weak dragon he's got on the field." Blair stated.

"Yea he as to." Alexis added as she looked on." _Why would he spring up his trap card if he didn't really need to protect that dragon?" _Alexis thought

"Come on Rakaia!" Luna shouted loudly breaking up Alexis train in thought.

"Alright I can't do anything else, so I just throw down another face down, and that's it for me." Jaden said as another faced down card appeared beside the previous one he had down.

Rakaia – 4000  
Cards In hand – 3  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000

Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200

"Thank you." Rakaia remarked sarcastically as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"Alright now it's time to stop playing." Rakaia said as he picked up a card from his hand.

"First I summon Decoy Dragon in attack mode!" Rakaia shouted as a white light appeared, and a small like Dragon appeared on the field.

_**Decoy Dragon – Attribute/Fire, LV/2, ATK/300, DEF/200, Type/Dragon/Effect  
When this card is selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, select 1 Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it and switch the attack target to that monster. **_

"Cute isn't it." Rakaia stated as the small dragon let out a small roar.

"What the hell!" Chazz stated as he looked what Rakaia had just played.

"Something's up." Luna stated as she looked at Rakaia."_He's dueling differently then he normally would_." She thought as she watched on.

"Next I place one card faced down, and end my turn." Rakaia stated as he looked at Jaden. "Bring it on." He said again.

Rakaia – 4000  
Cards In hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon – ATK/300, DEF/200

Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200

"With pleasure." Jaden stated as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"Hmm He's up to something." Jaden thought as he looked at Rakaia who was only smirking back at him. "But what?" He thought as he picked up a card from his hand.

"Ok I got something that will work for ya!" Jaden shouted as he smirked at Rakaia. "I summon the monster Elemental Hero…Lady Heat!" He shouted as a white light appeared, and a new Elemental Hero stood on the field beside Flame Wingman.

_**Elemental Hero Lady Heat – Attribute/Fire, LV/4, ATK/1300, DEF/1000, Type/Pyro/Effect  
During each of your End Phases, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each face –up "Elemental Hero" monster you control. **_

"What the hell!" Rakaia shouted. "Lady Heat!" He shouted again in surprise shock, since he never seen that card before in Jaden's deck.

"You didn't think you were the only one with surprises did ya." Jaden remarked as he smirked at Rakaia.

"And now I activate the field spell card...Fusion Gate!" Jaden shouted as the card revealed itself on the field, showing everybody, and also changing the field scenery.

_**Field Gate/Field Spell Card –As long as this card remains face-up on the field, a Fusion monster can be fusioned Summoned without using Polymerization. The Fusion Material monsters used in the fusion Summon are not sent to the Graveyard, but are removed from play. **_

"So for now you can wait till my next turn to see what I pull out." Jaden said as he smirked at Rakaia. "But now Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" Jaden shouted. "Attack his Decoy Dragon!" Jaden shouted again as Fireball's appeared in Lady Heat's hand, as she let out a screech, and threw them at Decoy Dragon.

"No Decoy Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as the fireballs exploded on impact destroying Decoy Dragon instantly also dealing 1000 points' worth of damage to Rakaia's life points.

"Grrr." Rakaia said as he looked at Jaden, and smirked.

"Wow got me there." He said as he glared at him, but not evilly.

"Sorry but you left yourself wide open."Jaden replied as he looked at his other Dragon.

"And now whatever, you were planning on doing with that Dragon, isn't going to happen!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia's Guard of Flamwell.

"Now Flame Wingman attack his Guard of Flamwell!" Jaden shouted as Flame Wingman floated over the arena again for a second try, and surrounded itself in flames, and dove straight towards Guard of Flamwell.

"I still can't let you do that." Rakaia stated as he thrusted his hand out towards another faced down card that he laid down.

"I activate the trap card Mirror Barrier!" Rakaia shouted as the card revealed itself on the field.

_**Mirror Barrier/Trap Card - Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card. The equipped monster cannot be declared as an attack target. During your 3**__**rd**__** Standby Phase after this card's activation, destroy this card. **_

"Grrr what the." Jaden stated as he looked on and saw his attack still couldn't get through.

"It's a little trap card called Mirror Barrier." Rakaia stated. "Now only does it stop your attack, but it's also an equip card, and I equip to my Guard of Flamwell." Rakaia finished as he looked at Jaden, and smirked. "This duel isn't over yet." He stated.

Jaden just smirked, and shook his head for a second, and then looked back up at Rakaia.

"Fine I see how you want to play it." Jaden stated as he picked up another card from his hand.

"Alright I place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said.

"But that's not it." He added. "Thanks to Lady Heat's special ability every time my turn ends you lose 300 life points." Jaden said with a smirk causing Rakaia to wince in pain, as he lost 300 extra life points.

Rakaia – 2700  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 3  
Card in play – Swords of Revealing Light  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon – ATK/300, DEF/200  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000

Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1000

"Finally my turn." Rakaia stated as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"Alright it's time to turn this duel around!" Rakaia shouted as he pulled out a card from his hand. "First I play the spell card Pot of Greed!" He shouted

_**Pot of Greed/Spell Card – Draw 2 cards from your deck.**_

"This allows me to draw 2 more cards from my deck." Rakaia explained. "Next I play this spell card!" Rakaia shouted. "Monster Reborn!" he shouted again.

"Which allows me to summon any monster from the Graveyard, and I choose my Decoy Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as Decoy Dragon appeared on the field. "And that's not all next I summon Debris Dragon to the field!" Rakaia shouted again as a White light appeared on the field, and then slowly faded away and Debris Dragon appeared beside Guard of Flamwell, and Decoy Dragon.

_**Debris Dragon – Attribute/Wind, LV/4, ATK/1000, DEF/2000, Type/Dragon/Tuner  
When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon1 monster with 500 or less ATK from your Graveyard in Attack Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster; The other Synchro Material Monster(s) cannot be Level 4  
**_

"Not bad." Jaden stated smirking not really knowing what Rakaia was planning to do.

"Oh I'm not finish." Rakaia stated as he smirked as well." Although I can't do anything right now I can still hold you off with this." Rakaia stated as he pulled another card out of his hand, and showed Jaden.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Rakaia shouted as the card appeared on the field, and Light swords flew from the sky, and dropped on Jaden's side of the field.

_**Swords of Revealing Light/Spell Card – Flip all monsters your opponent controls face up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack. **_

"Whoa Rakaia is really playing to win." Luna said smirking at the way Rakaia was playing.

"Yea I never saw him like this." Alexis stated as she watched on.

"She's right." Blair stated as she watched on in excitement.

"Hmph Whatever." Chazz stated with his head turning, but slowly bringing it back to watch on.

"Now let's get these straight swords of Revealing stop you for attack 3 turns understand Jaden." Rakaia said smirking with confidence as now he had three monsters on the field, and Jaden couldn't attack for 3 turns this was going to be great time for him.

Rakaia – 2700  
Cards In hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200

Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1000

"And that's it for me, I end my turn." Rakaia said as he smirked at Jaden who couldn't but realize Rakaia wasn't kidding around. Even though Rakaia hasn't touched his life points yet he as build up a strategy to build up his power, and now Jaden couldn't attack for three turns while Rakaia swords of Revealing light was on the field. Jaden smirked because of how much fun he was having but he knew for these next three turns he might be in trouble.

"Alright here goes nothing." Jaden stated as he drew a card from his deck, and place it in hand.

"Hmph this might help." Jaden said as he picked up a card from his hand.

"I can't do anything right now, but I can throw down a face down, and end my turn." Jaden said as a card appeared in front of him.

"Jaden's in trouble." Alexis thought. "Rakaia is about to start bringing out the big guns now." She thought again as she watched her beloved boyfriend.

"Now the real fun is about to start."Luna stated as she watched on in anticipation as Rakaia just smirked and drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"You ready Jay because you won't survive these last three turns!' Rakaia shouted as Jaden just gritted his teeth, and glared at Rakaia wondering what his lifelong friend had up his sleeve.

* * *

**Whoa this duel is getting intense Jaden, and Rakaia aren't letting up on each other, but now Jaden's trapped, what does Rakaia have planned for Jaden? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!"**

Me: Yeeeaa!!!

Jaden: Damn you Rakaia

Me: What you're winning so far.

Alexis: I don't know Rakaia sounds like you got him for this one.

Luna: yea well we just have to see what happens from here.

Me: Exactly if you guys want to see how this duel ends or what will happen in the next chapter please post a review, because at this point that's the only way I'll post up another chapter, but please review, and thanks for reading.


	2. The Dragon VS The King

**Disclaimer: Alright here goes the second Chapter to this mini installment of the Yugioh Series I've created, now remember I don't own Yugioh GX, or Gundam Seeds Character Lunamaria Hawke, but I do own My OC, and whatever made up cards I throw out there, but without further ado I bring you the second chapter of the duel you all have been waiting for. **

Me: Yea I'm going to win this duel

Jaden: I don't think so I still got a few tricks up my sleeve.

Me: Yea but Ummm it's my story so what I say goes.

Jaden: Wait! What? That's not fair

Me: Fair smair I want to win

Jaden: GRR!

Luna and Alexis: Boys stop fighting

Jaden: You want win Rakaia!

Me: Yes I will!

Luna and Alexis: BOYS!!!

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Dragon VS The King

Jaden just gritted his teeth, as he looked on the field, and saw Rakaia's Swords of Revealing light preventing him from ending the duel like he wanted to.

Rakaia – 2700  
Cards In hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200

Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1000

"_Damn it."_ He thought. "_There's got to be something I can do, but with that Damn Spell card out it isn't much._ " His mind raced.

"Come on Jay It's your turn!" Rakaia shouted as he looked on at his lifelong friend.

"He's right." Jaden thought." But with one card in my hand, I can't really do anything this turn." He thought again.

Jaden fought with the feeling of him just skipping a turn, but he had no other choice.

"Jaden's in a tight spot right now." Luna stated as she watched on.

"Yea I can see that." Alexis stated as she glanced at Luna.

"Wow who of thought Rakaia could pull something like this off." Blair said blushing a little bit, which caused Luna to toss a quick glare at Blair who didn't seem to catch it.

"If you ask me the Slifer is just lucky." Chazz said as he looked down at the duel in envy." Jaden may be in a tight spot right now, but something tells me that this duel is still far from over." Chazz finished as he looked down at both of the duelist.

"I got a feeling your right Chazz." Alexis stated. "Rakaia is a good duelist no doubt right now I wouldn't knock it if he ranked high as Jaden, but even though the Jaden I know as been in tighter situations than this he's got something planned but what?" Alexis stated as the four duelists looked on anxious to see what would happen next.

"Alright I can't do anything this turn, so I end it." Jaden said disappointedly, but then slowly lifted his head back up, and smirked." But don't forget Lady Heat's Special ability every time I end my turn you get damage equal to 300 life points." Jaden said, causing Rakaia to wince in pain again as his life points dropped down again.

Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Monsters in Graveyard - 0

Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1000  
Monsters in Graveyard -2  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800

"In that case!" Rakaia shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand, and smirked at his friend.

"Sorry Jay but I got to do this." Rakaia said confidently, as he picked up a card from his hand.

"Alright first I summon one of my personal favorites Blizzard Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as a white light appeared in front of Rakaia, and slowly faded away revealing the one, and only Blizzard Dragon.

_**Blizzard Dragon – Attribute/Water, LV/4, ATK/1800, DEF/1000, Type/Dragon/Effect  
Once per turn, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn.  
**_

"And you want to know what happens next?' Rakaia asked with confidence in his voice.

Jaden just glared at Rakaia.

'Great now what?" Jaden asked himself, as he saw Rakaia raise another card in the air.

"Let me show you something." Rakaia said. "You're not the only one that knows how to fuse a monster!" Rakaia shouted.

"First I pick my Debris Dragon to merge with my Blizzard Dragon to Synchro Summon the almighty Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Rakaia shouted as both his Dragons merged together to form an even bigger Dragon the great Gungnir Dragon appeared on the field.

"_**Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – Attribute/Water, LV/7, ATK/2500, DEF/1700, Type/Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
1 Tuner + 1 or more Water non –Tuner Monsters.  
Activate by discarding up to 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard and selecting an equal number of cards on the opponent side of the field. Destroy the selected cards. This effect can only be used once per turn.  
**_

"What the hell is that?" Chazz shouted as he stood up from his seat, and gazed upon the new dragon Rakaia added to his deck.

"I don't know I never seen him play that card before." Luna stated also just as shocked as Chazz was.

"I guess it's safe to say that Rakaia came well prepared for this duel. " Alexis added as she looked on slightly worried about Jaden.

"Go Rakaia, come on you can do it!" Blair shouted causing Luna to look at her, with Alexis following not too far from behind her.

"You're routing for Rakaia now?" Alexis stated somewhat relieved. "At least she won't be all over Jaden anymore." Alexis thought as she looked at Luna was glaring daggers into Blair.

"What!" Blair stated as she looked at Luna, she could tell that she was slightly pissed for some reason.

"Alright you two cool it, there's a duel going on here." Chazz stated sternly as he calmed the girls down, and continued watching the duel at hand.

"You really came with your game face on Rakaia!" Jaden shouted from across the field as he looked at his new Dragon in amazement. "But I'm not done yet." Jaden finished.

"Yea well I'm not done." Rakaia stated as he pointed towards Jaden's Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

"Alright Gungnir attack his Flame Wingman with BLIZZARD ICE SHOT!" Rakaia shouted as Gungnir let off a loud roar, and shot a Blizzard like blast from its mouth towards Jaden's Flame Wingman.

"Not going to happen!' Jaden shouted as he moved his hand towards one of his faced down cards.

"I activate the trap card Hero Barrier!" Jaden shouted as the card revealed itself on the field, in front of Jaden's Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

_**Hero Barrier/Trap card – If you control a face-up "Elemental Hero" monster, negate 1 attack from a monster your opponent controls. **_

"Damn!" Rakaia shouted as his Gungnir Dragon's attack was negated.

"What will it take to bring you down?" Rakaia asked as Jaden just smirked, and wiped under his nose for a split second.

"More than that." Jaden responded as Rakaia just glared at him.

"Fine with that I end my turn." Rakaia stated as he looked at Jaden who only smirked.

Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700  
Monsters in Graveyard – 2  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000

Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 3  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1000  
Monsters in Graveyard -2  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800

"Alright now it's my draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"Sweet!" Jaden shouted, causing Rakaia to raise an eyebrow at what the Slifer King had drew.

"Something good?" Rakaia asked not really seeing what the Slifer could do in this predicament.

"Oh it's more than good, it's great!"Jaden shouted as he picked up a card from his hand.

"First I play the spell card Pot of Greed!" Jaden shouted

_**Pot of Greed/Spell Card – Draw 2 cards from your deck.**_

"This spell card allows me to draw two cards from my deck, and add them to my hand." Jaden stated, as he did just that.

"Yes!" Jaden shouted as he saw something that he could use to help him out of the situation he was in.

"Alright now I got something for ya!" Jaden shouted as he picked up a card from his hand.

"First I play the spell card R- Righteous Justice!" Jaden shouted as the card appeared on the field.

_**R- Righteous Justice/Spell Card – Destroy Spell or Trap cards equal to the number of Face-up "Elemental hero" cards you control.**_

"What No!' Rakaia shouted as he saw the card that Jaden just played.

"Damn this won't be good." Rakaia said to himself as he looked at Jaden who was smirking at Rakaia.

"This little spell card allows me to Destroy a spell or trap card on your side of the field equal to the number of Elemental hero's that I have out so say goodbye to your Swords of Revealing Light!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia's face down card.

"Grrr Argh!" Rakaia shouted as he shielding himself from his spell card destruction.

"And I'm not done." Jaden stated as he pointed towards one of Rakaia's face down cards. " Let's see what we can do about that one." Jaden stated as Rakaia could only stare in horror as Jaden destroyed one of his faced down spell cards.

"_Darn it!"_ Rakaia shouted in his head." _I can't believe this."_ Rakaia thought as he looked at Jaden, and saw he wasn't done with his move.

"Next I summon My Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode!" Jaden shouted as a White light appeared in front of Jaden, and slowly faded away revealing Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode.

"_**Elemental Hero Heat – Attribute/Fire, LV/4, ATK/1600, DEF/1200, Type/Pyro/Effect  
this card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "Elemental Hero" monster you control.  
**_

"And that's not all I'm going to do!" Jaden shouted. "With fusion gate still in play I can fuse my Elemental Hero Heat, and My Elemental Hero Lady Heat to from My Elemental Hero Inferno!" Jaden shouted as a new Elemental Hero appeared on the field taking the place of both Elemental Hero Heat, and Lady Heat.

_**Elemental Hero Inferno – Attribute/Fire, LV/8, ATK/2300, DEF/1600, Type/Pyro/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Heat" + "Elemental Hero Lady Heat"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. If this card battles a Water monster, this card gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only**_

"Whoa!" Rakaia said shocked to see this new Elemental Hero Jaden had summoned.

"Whoa new card!' Chazz stated

"Yea now I haven't seen Jaden play that one before." Alexis stated looking on as her boyfriend played like never before.

"No kidding." Luna stated as she watched on as well.

"Hmph not bad Jay, Not bad." Rakaia stated as he looked at now two fusion monsters on the field.

"Thanks, and guess what your sword of Revealing light isn't on the field anymore." Jaden pointed out.

"Which means." He continued as he pointed at Rakaia's Decoy Dragon,

"Elemental Hero Inferno attacks his Decoy Dragon!" He shouted, as Elemental Hero inferno charged his self up with flames, and charged towards Rakaia's Decoy Dragon.

"Grrr I don't think so Jaden!" Rakaia stated as he moved his hand to his faced down card on the field.

"I activate my trap card Burst Breath!" Rakaia shouted as his trap card revealed itself on the field.

_**Burst Breath/Trap Card – Tribute 1 Dragon –Type monster on your side of the field. Destroy all face-up monsters on the field whose DEF is equal to or less than the ATK of the Tributed monster. **_

"Hear let me explain." Rakaia stated. "Basically all I have to do is tribute a Dragon, and I can destroy any monster on the field whose Defense points is equal to or less than the attack points of the Dragon I tributed." Rakaia explained, as he pointed towards his Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier.

"And I tribute Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier, and with that destroy all the monsters on the field!" Rakaia shouted as Gungnir started to glow, and then released a power Burst breath attack clearing the field of all monsters, and leaving Jaden wide open with nothing to defend himself with.

"Whoa Nice move." Blair stated as she watched on.

"Yea no kidding." Alexis stated. "Rakaia would have lost this duel if he didn't pull something off like that." She finished.

Jaden just gave Rakaia a huge smirk, and nodded his head.

"Sweet move." Jaden said. "And here I thought I had you there." Jaden said again

As Rakaia just smiled back at Jaden, and nodded in approval.

"I'll admit I thought you did to." Rakaia stated." That move was a stretch though." Rakaia stated looking at the field as he saw there was no monster left.

Jaden just looked at his hand, and realized he couldn't do anything.

"Looks like you got me again." Jaden stated as he picked a card from his hand.

"I throw down a faced down, and end my turn." Jaden stated as a card appeared in front of Jaden.

Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Monsters in Graveyard – 5  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700

Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -6  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200

"It's my turn then." Rakaia stated as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"You know what Jaden." Rakaia stated as he put his hand down for a moment, and then looked at Jaden.

"Yea what's up Rakaia?" Jaden said as he did the same thing.

"These past few adventures, and duels we been in." Rakaia stated. "It's been fun like really." He continued.

"I mean we been through a lot with each other, the fights, the whole saving the world countless times thing." Rakaia said as he looked at Jaden, and the looked up into the stands towards Luna, and Alexis, Blair, and even Chazz.

"Even you guys." Rakaia stated as Luna just smiled back at Rakaia.

"Aww Rakaia." Luna stated.

"You know we been through so much together, and I just wanted to say I'm glad I got the honor to duel you Jaden Yuki." Rakaia stated as Jaden just smirked at Rakaia.

"And I think the same about you Rakaia, I mean sure we been through rough times, but we saw it through every time." Jaden stated as he looked at the stands as well.

"With Luna, Chazz, Blair, and." Jaden stopped as he looked at Alexis, and an even bigger smile formed on his face.

"My Alexis." He said without any crack in his voice, as he looked at her with that same serious game face smirk he always had, which made her almost immediately melt.

"Jaden." Alexis stated as she smiled back at Jaden.

"Just like you said Rakaia." Jaden stated. "It's an honor to duel me; well I think it's an honor to duel you." Jaden continued.

"We've been there for each other since we were kids, and look at us now."Jaden added

"Yea two of the top duelist at this school." Rakaia said as he looked at Jaden, and slowly smirked.

"So what do you say Rakaia Meiyo." Jaden said smirking with his usual game face." Why don't we give these guys a duel they'll never forget it." Jaden stated as a Gold Aura slowly started to surround him.

"Hmph." Rakaia stated as he smirked as well." I wouldn't have it any other way Jaden Yuki."Rakaia finished as his silver Aura started to surround him.

"Uh oh!" Blair stated as she watched on. " Now they're getting serious." She added

"Yea this is going to be intense." Luna stated as she watched Rakaia, as his Aura started to glow brighter, and sway around wildly.

"Yea their really heated up." Alexis stated. "You can feel their Spirit energy." She said as she looked at Jaden and saw that his Aura was glowing brighter as well, and it also started to sway in every direction wildly.

"Well Jaden." Rakaia stated as his eyes turned Silver as he looked at Jaden.

"Yea Rakaia." Jaden stated as his eyes turned Gold as he looked at Rakaia.

"I think it's time we finished this duel." Rakaia stated as his Aura swayed almost to the middle of the dueling ring.

"You know what?" Jaden stated as he smirked at Rakaia." I think your right." Jaden stated as his Aura swayed out of control as well, and got towards the middle of the dueling ring, and collided with Rakaia's, causing lightning sparks to emerge from both their Aura's. causing the students, and the facility in the stands to duck for cover.

"These guys are really turning it up aren't they!" Alexis shouted as she took cover.

"Yea no kidding they need to hurry up, and finish this duel before they kill us all!" Luna shouted.

"Well tell them to stop!" Blair shouted." After all their you're boyfriends!" she shouted again covering her head from the lightning that shot throughout the duel Arena.

"Damn those two Slifer Slackers!" Chazz shouted as he hid under the seat, trying not to get struck by the Lighting sparks created by Jaden, and Rakaia.

"I have the right mind to get up and." Chazz started.

"Chazz would you shut up!' Luna shouted as she continued to cover herself.

Jaden and Rakaia just continued smirking at each other, while their Aura's clashed with each other causing more lighting to spark from both of them.

"Alright JADEN LET'S FINISH THIS!" Rakaia shouted as he picked up his hand, and let out his war cry that sounded like a Dragon's Roar coming from Rakaia's mouth as an image of Infinite the Supreme White Dragon appeared behind Rakaia looking like it was lunging towards Jaden.

"BRING IT ON!" Jaden shouted as he lifted his hand back up, and let out his own War cry that sounded like Neo's attack War cry with the Image of Elemental Hero Neos appearing behind Jaden looking like it was Lunging towards Rakaia.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!' they both shouted as the stand full of students, and facility could only watch in excitement, and in suspense as the two got ready to clash once again.

* * *

**WOW! What a duel, this is really heating up, and this looks like this duel is drawing to a close, Who will Win? Who will come out on top? Find out next time on YUGiOH GX!**

Me: Well what do you think

Jaden: Wow! I'm speechless this is amazing.

Me: I know but I'm still going to win

Jaden: No you're not

Me: Yes I will

Jaden: No you're not

Alexis: Hey! You two cool it!

Luna: While Alexis handles the two hot heads over can you all do me a favor, and please send Rakaia a review for his story, he would really appreciate it, and so would I well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you can't wait for the next one well until next time. Bye!


	3. Clash of the Titans Who Will Win?

**Disclaimer: Ok so here's the news on what's happening with me, school is going to start soon so updating is going to be hard, but I will try, and get on and update every now, and then, as for messages I will try to get back to them as much as I can, Sorry but I'm trying to graduate you know lol but here's the next chapter for this little mini story remember I don't know Yugioh GX, or Gundam Seed Character Luna, as a matter of fact she's not even Gundam Seed Character anymore I made up my own version so now She's my OC so I guess I do own her, and my other OC plus made up cards, but please enjoy reading, and thanks if you review.**

Me: I will

Jaden: No you won't

Me: Yes I will

Jaden: No you won't

Luna: Ok Alexis take over it's my turn.

Alexis: Good luck because I already tried.

Luna: Ahem. WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!

Alexis: I think that did it.

Luna: Really….You really think so

Alexis and Luna: Well their not talking so on with the story

* * *

Chapter 3  
Clash Of The Titans Who Will Win

Rakaia and Jaden stared each other down as both of their Auras's still collided with each other. Rakaia only smirked at Jaden, and Jaden gave his usual game face while the students still stayed low trying not to be hit by the sparks of lightning that the two duelists were letting off.

Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Monsters in Graveyard – 5  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700

Jaden – 4000  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -6  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200

"Alright since it's my turn I'll start by playing this!" Rakaia shouted as he picked up a card from his hand.

"I Summon the Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" Rakaia yelled as his little baby Red Eyes appeared on the field.

_**Red Eyes Black Chick – Attribute/dark, LV/1, ATK/800, DEF/500, Type/Dragon/Effect  
Send this face-up card on your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red Eyes Black Dragon" From your Hand.**_

"Here it comes." Alexis stated as she saw what Rakaia was about to do.

"Yea his favorite combo." Luna added as she kept her head low as lightning sparked again.

"And I think you know what's going to happen next." Rakaia said as he smirked at Jaden who only smirked back, waiting to see what Rakaia was about to do.

"Go Ahead it doesn't matter what you do." Jaden stated smiling. "Because I'm still going to win this duel." He ended as Rakaia only shook his head lightly, and then looked back up at Jaden.

"Well since you're so confident." Rakaia said as he pointed at his Red eyes Black Chick." Now by sending my red eyes Black chick to the graveyard, it special ability activates!" Rakaia shouted.

"_Here it comes_." Jaden thought as he looked as Rakaia was about to finish his combo, he learned from Atticus.

"Its special ability allows me to Special summon one Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand to the field, and with that being said!" Rakaia shouted as his Red Eyes Black Chick vanished leaving the field completely.

"I Summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as the great Black Dragon appeared on the field taking the place of Red Eyes Black Chick.

"Hmph what do you think?" Rakaia asked sarcastically as he looked at Jaden who didn't flinch or step back from the mighty beast, he only just smirked at it.

"Well if you ask me." Jaden started. "I say bring it on!' he shouted which made Rakaia glare at him slightly.

"Fine have it your way!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Jaden. "Red Eyes Black Dragon attack Jaden directly with INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" Rakaia shouted as his Red Eyes Black Dragon let out a loud roar, and released a power fire Nova Blast towards Jaden hitting him directly dealing 2400 points worth of damage to his life points.

"Arrrgghh!" Jaden shouted as he stumbled a little but regained his balance, and glared at Rakaia.

"Damn." He thought. "Now that actually hurt." Jaden said as he looked at Rakaia who only smiled as he saw Jaden's life point's decrease.

"Oh don't worry it's still more to come." Rakaia stated. "But since I can't do anything else I end my turn, now show me what you got!" Rakaia shouted.

Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Monsters in Graveyard – 5  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Guard of the Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700

Jaden – 1600  
Cards in hand – 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -6  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200

"I plan to!" Jaden shouted back as he pulled a card from his deck, and placed it into his hand.

"Looks like this is going to be the final stretch." Jaden stated as he looked at the three cards he held in his hand.

"Huh?" Rakaia said confused at what Jaden was talking about. "What are you talking about/" he asked half concerned, and half curious.

"Why I don't I just show ya!" Jaden shouted as he picked up one card from his hand.

"First I summon to the field My Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jaden shouted as a White light appeared in front of Jaden then slowly revealed his Elemental Hero Sparkman.

_**Elemental Hero Sparkman – Attribute/Light, LV/4, ATK/1600, DEF/1400, Type/Warrior  
an Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy. **_

"What good will he do you?" Rakaia asked sarcastically as he looked at Jaden's attempt to win this duel.

"I'll just show you!" Jaden shouted as he picked up a card from his hand.

"Next I play the equip Spell card Spark Blaster!" Jaden shouted as Rakaia eyes widened for a second trying to figure out what Jaden was planning to do.

_**Spark Blaster/Equip Spell Card – You can only equip this card to "Elemental Hero Sparkman" During the Main Phase on your turn, you can change the Battle position of 1 face-up monster. After you use this effect 3 times, destroy this card.  
**_

"Let me explain it to ya." Jaden stated as he looked at Rakaia who stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Spark Blaster let's me change the battle position of one monster, and with that being said!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia's Red Eyes Black Dragon."I choose your Dragon Sparkman you know what to do!" Jaden shouted as Sparkman pointed his blaster towards Rakaia's Red Eyes, and blasted it forcing it into defense mode.

"Not bad." Rakaia stated as he folded his arms, and looked at Jaden who still had a smile on his face.

"I'm not done." Jaden stated as he looked at Rakaia, and pointed towards on his face down cards.

"Next I activate my spell card The Shallow Grave!' Jaden shouted as Rakaia eyes widened again

_**The Shallow Grave/Spell Card – Each player selects a monster in their Graveyard, and special summons it in a face –down Defense Position.**_

"Wait that means." Rakaia stated as Jaden just shook his head, and smirked.

"Yep you got it." Jaden said as he looked at Rakaia.

"But what good would it do, and you're helping me out as well?" Rakaia asked as he looked at the card Jaden just played.

"You think I'm helping you out." Jaden said. "I select from the graveyard my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted as Flame Wingman appeared on the field beside Sparkman.

"Fine if you think Shallow Grave is going to help you I summon back my Guard of Flamwell!" Rakaia shouted as his dragon appeared beside his Red Eyes Black Dragon who was also in defense mode.

"What is Jaden planning?" Luna asked curiously.

"I don't know but it better be good." Alexis stated as she looked and watched her boyfriend duel with everything he had.

"_I know Rakaia's my friend, but Jay...I...I want you to win ok_." Alexis thought as she continued to look on at the two duelists battling it out. "_Come on Jay I know you can do it… You better do it_." She thought to herself again.

"I don't know it looks like Jaden's got a plan or two.' Blair stated as she looked down anxiously waiting for Jaden to finish his move.

"We're about to see." Chazz said calmly as he too looked on to see what Jaden had in store for Rakaia.

"_What now?"_ Rakaia thought as he watched on as he saw a Jaden chuckle a little.

"_Oh boy this can't be good_." Rakaia thought again.

"Now that I have what I wanted on the field I can do this." Jaden stated as he smirked at Rakaia once again.

'Since my Fusion gate is still in play I can fuse my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and My Elemental Hero Sparkman to form!" Jaden shouted as his three monsters fused together in a flash of blindly light to create.

"My Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Jaden shouted as the fused monster floated slowly down to the field, in his all shining armor.

_**Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman – Attribute/Light, LV/8, ATK/2500, DEF/2100, Type/Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Flare Wingman" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. **_

Rakaia just stared in awe as the monster stared him down.

"Oh Wow." He thought as he looked on at the shining Elemental hero." Oh Boy I'm in trouble he stated as he looked around at his two monsters.

"I think I got this duel won." Jaden said slowly as looked at Rakaia who only smirked at Jaden.

"I don't think so." Rakaia stated

"You sure about that.' Jaden replied as he looked at Rakaia who didn't back down from the great Elemental Hero that stood before him.

"Bring it." Rakaia stated smiling.

"Alright here it goes!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia's Red Eyes Black Dragon."Shining Flare Wingman Attack his Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jaden shouted.

"This is it." Alexis stated.

"I can't believe it." Luna stated gasping.

"It's over." Chazz said

"He's going to lose!" Blair shouted as the students, and faculty waited for Jaden's attack to connect with Rakaia's Red Eyes.

"Nope I'm still in this duel!" Rakaia shouted. "I activate the trap card Attack Guidance Barrier!" Rakaia shouted again as his card appeared on the field in front of him.

_**Attack Guidance Barrier/Trap Card – Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Redirect the attack to a Defense Position monster you control: It gains 600 DEF until the End Phase. After that battle, immediately end the Battle phase.**_

"What the Hell!" Jaden shouted as he watched Rakaia's trap card appear on the field.

"Come on Jaden." Rakaia smirked." You didn't think I would go down that easy did you?" Rakaia asked sarcastically as he looked at Jaden, and could tell he was the one now confused as to what Rakaia had played.

"Here I'll explain Attack of the Guidance barrier allows me to redirect your Shining Flame Wingman attack to another Defense position monster on my side of the field, and thanks to your shallow Grave, I choose my Guard of Flamwell!" Rakaia shouted as he smirked." And guess what that trap card also gives it an extra 600 in defense points." Rakaia smirked slowly. "Which means it was already at 2000 now with that extra 600 added to it, and your Shining Flare Wingman only standing at a solid 2500 means."Rakaia continued.

"That my attack won't go through, and I take damage." Jaden said slowly finishing Rakaia's sentence as Shining Flame Wingman tried to attack Guard of Flamwell, but Rakaia's dragon blocked sending Shining Flame Wingman back to Jaden's side of the field, also dealing 100 points worth of damage to Jaden's life points.

The Students roared in excitement as Rakaia countered Jaden's attack yet again also coming in only mere inches of losing the duel.

Rakaia was smiling but breathing heavily as well as he smirked at Jaden, who only returned it, and also in the same condition as Rakaia.

"Those two are really giving it their all." Luna stated as she watched the two battle it out.

"But look at the toll it's taking on them they have to stop. Now!" Blair shouted as she turned to run towards Jaden and Rakaia but was stopped by a hand that grabbed her shoulder.

"Grrr Let me go!" She shouted as she fought, and kicked around.

"No." the person that grabbed her said as he looked at the two from the stands." They want it this way." Chazz stated as a small smirk appeared on his face. " Those two are going to keep dueling until they have nothing left, and I do mean nothing." He said sternly causing Blair to stop fighting, and looked down at the two duelists with concern in her eyes.

"I hate to say it...But he's right." Alexis added as she two looked down at her friend and boyfriend duel their hearts out.

"They're not going to stop until they settle this between each other." She continued. "It may be just a duel to us, but to them it's the world." She finished as a worried look crept on her face as well.

"But I don't know what that means because their spirit energy is draining, and quick." Luna stated as she looked at Alexis knowing she felt it to.

"Yea I know, but what can we do?" She asked as she continued to watch on.

"They're going to keep going to theirs only one left standing." Alexis finished.

With that answer Luna slowly turned back towards the duel, with sorrow filling her eyes.

"Rakaia." She said slowly as she continued to look on at the glorious duel that took place in front of the school.

"I guess...You…got me again Huh...Rakaia."Jaden stated in-between breaths as Rakaia let out a small smile.

"Yea…and again…you almost won the duel…Damn you...Jaden." Rakaia said in-between breaths, and letting out a small laugh.

"Well don't…worry I'm still going...to win." Jaden said with a smirk on his face.

"I won't…let...That happen." Rakaia stated smiling back as he watch Jaden pick up a card from his hand.

"Alright I throw…down a...Face down...and end my turn." Jaden said tiredly

Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Guard of Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Monsters in Graveyard – 4  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700

Jaden – 1500  
Cards in hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Shining Flare Wingman – ATK/2500, DEF/2100  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -7  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Sparkman – ATK/1600, DEF/1400

"Fine...Then." Rakaia stated as he slowly drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand, and smirked at the card he drew.

"Sorry Jaden, but I got to end this."Rakaia stated as he looked at Jaden who only shook his head giving Rakaia the go ahead, and try your best look.

"Alright here it goes!" Rakaia shouted." Now for this move I summon Hunter Dragon to the field!' Rakaia shouted as a white light appeared in front of Rakaia, and then suddenly Hunter Dragon appeared beside Guard of Flamwell, and Red Eyes Black Dragon.

**Hunter Dragon – Attribute/Dark, LV/3, ATK/1700, DEF/100, Type/Dragon  
this dragon has taken down countless prey with it sharp fangs, it strikes very quickly, because if it does not strike first, it is vulnerable to a counter-attack.**

"Now Next, I play this." Rakaia stated as he looked at Jaden was anxiously waiting for Rakaia to finish his turn.

"Dragon's Gunfire!" Rakaia shouted as he picked up the card from his hand, and showed it to Jaden who didn't seem to happy about the card he just activated.

_**Dragon's Gunfire/Spell card – You can activate this card only when you have a face-up Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field. Select and activate 1 of the following effects:**_

_**Inflict 800 points of direct Damage to your opponent's life points.**_

_**Destroy 1 face-up monster with DEF of 800 or less**_

"Alright here's how it works." Rakaia said as he started to explain the spell card he just played.

"This card as two effects in which I can only activate 1." He stated." The first effect is I can deal 800 points of damage directly to your life points, and second is I can destroy one monster on your side of the field with the defense points of 800 or less." Rakaia said as a smile appeared on his face again.

"But you don't have a monster with defense points of 800 or less do you Jaden?" Rakaia asked with confidence.

Jaden could only gasp as he knew what was coming next, and there was no way he could stop it.

Rakaia pointed at Jaden, and smirked at him. "Sorry Jay but hey I told you I can't let you win." He said.

"Dragon Gunfire fire at Jaden's life points directly!" Rakaia shouted as the card shot a few fireballs towards Jaden hitting him directly causing him to scream in pain, as he dropped down to both knees clenching his chest, as his life points took a 800 point plunge.

'JADEN!" Alexis shouted from the stands causing her friends to look at her.

"Alexis." Luna said slowly as she watched as her best friend stood up, and shout towards her loved one.

"Come on Jay get up!" she shouted." I know you can do this I know you can win, but you have to get up!" she shouted again trying to get Jaden to keep going.

"She's…right." Jaden said slowly as he slowly lifted himself up one foot at a time, causing Rakaia to gasp in shock to see Jaden hasn't had enough yet.

"Damn this guy." Rakaia thought." What will it take to put him down?" Rakaia's mind raced.

"Come on Rakaia is that best you can give me." Jaden mocked as he gave Rakaia is game face smirk.

Rakaia could only chuckle a little, and smile.

"Well I can't do anything else, so I end my turn."Rakaia stated." So let's see what else you can pull out of that deck of yours." Rakaia said as he waited for Jaden to draw a card.

Rakaia – 2400  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Guard of Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Hunter Dragon – ATK/1700, DEF/100  
Monsters in Graveyard – 4  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700

Jaden – 700  
Cards in hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Shining Flare Wingman – ATK/2500, DEF/2100  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -7  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Sparkman – ATK/1600, DEF/1400

"Alright it's my go!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"_Darn he's got me this turn_." Jaden thought as he looked at the card in his hand, and then his monster on the field. "_All I can do is attack."_ Jaden thought, and then he looked up, and saw Rakaia's face down card.

"_Hmm maybe attacking is what he wants me to do_." Jaden said to himself in his head, and then he looked back down at his hand."_Alright let's see if I can pull this off_." Jaden stated in his head as he picked up one card from his hand.

"First I summon My Elemental Hero Wildheart!" Jaden shouted as a white light appeared, and Wildheart appeared beside Shining Flame Wingman.

_**Elemental Hero Wildheart – Attribute/Earth, LV/4, ATK/1500, DEF/1600, Type/Warrior/Effects  
this card is unaffected by the effects of trap cards**_

"Wildheart?" Rakaia said as he looked on to see what Jaden was doing.

"That's right, and I'm not done." Jaden stated as he pointed towards his face down card." I activate the spell card Cyclone Boomerang!" Jaden shouted

_**Cyclone Boomerang/Equip Spell Card – Equip on to "Elemental Hero Wildheart" it gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all Spell and trap Cards on the field. Inflict 100 points of Damage to your opponent for each Spell or Trap Card destroyed by his effect.  
**_  
"Cyclone Boomerang?" Rakaia stated as he looked at Jaden in confusion.

"That's right Cyber Boomerang." Jaden stated. "And once I equip it to my Wildheart it boosts it attacks points up by 500!" Jaden shouted.

"Wait then that means."Rakaia stated as he looked at his dragon on the field.

"That's right say goodbye to your Hunter Dragon!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards it.

"Wildheart Attack his Hunter Dragon!" Jaden shouted as Wildheart let out a war cry and threw his boomerang towards Hunter Dragon hitting it directly, and destroying it instantly, causing Rakaia to shield himself from the attack, and also dealing 300 points of damage to his life points.

"Darn." Rakaia thought, as he looked at Jaden and smile appear on his face.

"And now I'm going to end this duel Shining Flare Wingman attack his Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jaden shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia's Red Eyes.

"You are persistent aren't you?" Rakaia shouted." Did you forget about my face down card?" Rakaia shouted again.

"What. Damn!" Jaden said

"Now I activate my trap card Draining Shield!" Rakaia shouted as the trap card appeared on the field in front of Rakaia.

_**Draining Shield/Trap card – Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and gain life points equal its monsters ATK**_

"No not that!" Jaden shouted knowing full well what this card does

"That's right." Rakaia said confidently. " Not only is your attack negated but I also gain life points equal to the monster that you attack with Attacks points so thanks for that Jay." Rakaia said as his life points started to increase.

"_Not again._' Jaden thought." _It's like no getting to this guy_." He thought again as he looked at his options and knew that this duel would end in the next few turns.

"Come on Jay you can do it don't worry you can win this!" Alexis shouted

"Go Rakaia bring it on home!" Luna shouted as the two Oblisk duelists shouted for the Boyfriends Blair, and Chazz stayed silent trying not to ruin the moment of the duel.

"Alright I guess that's it then." Jaden stated as he looked at the card in his hand.

"I can't do anything else and I end my turn." Jaden stated

Rakaia –4600  
Cards In hand – 1  
Cards faced down – 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Guard of Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000  
Monsters in Graveyard – 5  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700  
Hunter Dragon – ATK/1700, DEF/100

Jaden – 700  
Cards in hand – 0  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Shining Flare Wingman – ATK/2500, DEF/2100  
Wildheart – ATK/1500, DEF/1600 – ATK/2000 (Equip card effect)  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -7  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Sparkman – ATK/1600, DEF/1400

"Finally." Rakaia stated as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"Alright Jay this is it!" Rakaia shouted.

"First I summon my personal Favorite Baby Dragon to the field." Rakaia stated as a white light appeared on the field, and then suddenly Baby Dragon appeared right next to Guard of Flamwell, and Red Eyes.

"Next." Rakaia said as he picked up his last card in his hand.

"I Sacrifice my Baby Dragon, and My Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon the great Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as his both dragons disappeared from the field, and then suddenly a better looking Red Eyes took their place.

_**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon – Attribute/Dark, LV/9, ATK/2400, DEF/2000, Type/Dragon/Effect  
this card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Red- Eyes Black Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each Dragon-Type monster in your graveyard. **_

"That's it!" Luna shouted."This duel is over." She said.

"Looks that way." Chazz stated as he continued to look on.

"Jaden." Alexis thought as she watched her boyfriend get back into an impossible corner.

"And that's not all Jaden!" Rakaia shouted. "Thanks to my dragons special ability it gains 300 attack points for Dragon monster in my graveyard." Rakaia stated as his Red Eyes attack points started to go up, to a whopping 4500

"4500!" Alexis and Luna said in unison

"Yep this is it." Chazz stated as he stood up." There's no way Jaden can get out of this." He continued.

"For once I think your right." Blair stated as she watched on.

"This duel been fun Jaden but now I got to end this!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Jaden's Shining Flare Wingman." Red Eyes Darkness Dragon attack his Shining Flare Wingman!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes roared, and then let out a huge Pyro pulse blast towards Shining Flame Wingman.

"Here it comes!" Chazz stated as Alexis gritted her teeth and closed her eyes not trying to see the end of the duel while the others watched anxiously.

"I don't think so Rakaia!" Jaden shouted. "I activate My Trap card Mirror Force!" Jaden shouted

"What!" Rakaia shouted

_**Mirror Force/Trap Card – Activate only when an opponent's monster declares, an attack. Destroy all Attack position monsters you opponent controls.**_

'That's right Rakaia!" Jaden shouted." Not only do I block your attack but I send it right back at you with full force." Jaden shouted as Shining Flame Wingman blocked Red Eyes Blast, and sent it right back to Rakaia's side of the field. Destroying both Guard of Flamwell, and Rakaia's Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, and also causing Rakaia to shield himself from the impact.

"Damn it." Rakaia said as he looked up when the smoke cleared, and saw he had no monsters on the field and no cards in his hand.

"Oh no." he said as he looked up at Jaden who smiled at him.

"Damn I guess this is it." Rakaia said as he slowly stood up, and closed his eyes.

Rakaia –4600  
Cards In hand – 0  
Cards faced down – 0  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Monsters in Graveyard – 5  
Debris Dragon – ATK/1000, DEF/2000  
Blizzard Dragon – ATK/1800, DEF/1000  
Decoy Dragon - ATK/300, DEF/200  
Gungnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier – ATK/2500, DEF/1700  
Hunter Dragon – ATK/1700, DEF/100  
Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Baby Dragon – ATK/1200, DEF/700  
Red Eyes Darkness Dragon – ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Guard Of Flamwell – ATK/100, DEF/2000

Jaden – 700  
Cards in hand – 0  
Cards faced down – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Shining Flare Wingman – ATK/2500, DEF/2100  
Wildheart – ATK/1500, DEF/1600 – ATK/2000 (Equip card effect)  
Card in play – Fusion Gate  
Monsters in Graveyard -7  
Avian – ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix – ATK/1200, DEF/800  
Lady Heat – ATK/1300, DEF/1200  
Heat – ATK/1600, DEF/1200  
Inferno – ATK/2300, DEF/1600  
Flame Wingman – ATK/2100, DEF/1200  
Sparkman – ATK/1600, DEF/1400

"I end my turn." Rakaia said slowly, and sadly.

"You dueled great Rakaia it was fun.' Jaden said slowly as he drew a card from his deck.

Rakaia just slowly shook his head, and looked up at Jaden, and smiled.

"Go for it." Rakaia said with a smirk on his face.

Jaden just nodded

"Alright I play my field spell card Skyscraper!" Jaden shouted as his fusion gate disappeared, and a huge city full of buildings took its place.

"Now this gives my Elemental Heroes 1000 extra attack points." Jaden stated as he looked at Rakaia who still had that same smirk on his face.

"Which means?" Jaden said as he pointed towards Rakaia." Elemental Hero Wildheart attack Rakaia directly!" Jaden shouted as Wildheart let out a loud roar again, and threw his boomerang at Rakaia hitting him directly causing him to scream in pain as Rakaia fell down to one knee, and his life points taking a huge plunge leaving him with only 1600.

"Rakaia!" Luna shouted as she saw her Boyfriend get hammered by Wild heart's boomerang.

Jaden just looked at Rakaia who manage to pull himself back up.

"Go head finish it." Rakaia said with a smirk on his face.

"Rakaia." Jaden said slowly.

"Go ahead alright don't feel sorry for me you beat me fair, and square." Rakaia said as he looked at Jaden, and then with the last burst of energy he had left.

"END IT NOW!" He shouted.

Jaden took a few moments but understood what Rakaia was saying, and slowly nodded his head, and pointed towards Rakaia.

"Shining Flare Wingman Attack Rakaia directly!" Jaden shouted as Shining Flare Wingman floated in the air for a second, and sent a White Blast towards Rakaia causing him to scream in agony as he slowly fell face first to floor, while his life points depleted.

"I… I... I lost." Rakaia said slowly as he finally hit the ground.

"Rakaia!" Jaden shouted as he ran towards his fallen buddy.

Rakaia was slowly trying to lift his self up, but part of him didn't want to.

"Rakaia you ok?" Jaden asked full of concern.

"Rakaia!" Luna shouted as her, and the rest of the team ran towards them.

"Rakaia are you alright?" Luna asked as she, and Chazz helped Rakaia to his feet.

Rakaia just shook his head, and looked at Jaden.

"Well I guess the better duelist won huh?" He said with a smile, but with more than a hint of sadness in his voice.

Jaden just looked at him, and smiled.

"No." he said as he laughed." It wasn't even like that." Jaden stated as he put his hand on Rakaia's shoulder.

"You gave me everything you had, and honestly." Jaden said as he put his hand behind his head, and gave his Anime smile." I lucked on that Mirror force move." Jaden stated laughing sheepishly.

Rakaia just chuckled a little but slowly lowered his head.

"I just thought I could beat you." He said whiched caused the gang to look at him.

"Hey you were close." Blair stated as she patted Rakaia on the back.

"Yea you were there were times were I thought you had Jaden beat myself." Chazz stated as he looked at Rakaia, and smiled.

"Me to, you had me on the edge of my seat." Alexis stated as she wrapped her arm Jaden's and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You had me think you beat my little Slifer." She said causing Jaden to blush.

"Yea Rakaia you did great out there it just came down to one draw, and that's what decided the duel." Luna said as she looked at Rakaia.

"Yea...Yea your right." Rakaia stated as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

Luna just smiled as she hugged him, and then slowly pulled back, and kissed him on the lips as well and slowly pulled away.

"Next time you'll get em." She said as she turned around to look at Jaden.

"Yea rematch anytime Rakaia." Jaden said as he extended his hand to his long life friend.

Rakaia just looked at it for a few seconds, and then without anymore hesitation gratefully accepted Jaden's handshake. And as the two duelists hands clasped together the crowd started to cheer.

"WHAT A DUEL!" Part of the crowd chanted.

"GREAT JOB YOU GUYS!" Another chant was heard.

"You see you both did it."Alexis stated as she wrapped her arm around both of them.

"Now you two go get some rest." She said.

"Yea you know can't use this as an excuse to get out of Crowler's class." Luna said smiling.

"Aww Damn." Jaden, and Rakaia said in unison as the gang started laughing together before they all walked to the Slifer Dorm.

* * *

**Wow Now that was a duel, So Rakaia lost, but put up one hell of a fight, and Jaden had a few surprises as well, and these two remained good friends even after that hellacious duel, well this is it for this story thanks for reading, and find out what else I have in store on the next YUGIOH GX!  
**

Me: Well

Jaden: I barely beat you

Me: Yea you did

Alexis: To be honest you both did excellent

Luna: Yea I thought it would be a land slide victory but that was real close

Me: Thanks guys

Jaden: Hey no problem...Ready for a rematch

Me: Your on!

Alexis, and Luna: Oh Boy!

Me: well guys that's it for this little mini story I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I know I probably made a few mistakes in this duel, but I tried my best to make it as perfect as I possibly could. So please bare with me, and well tell me what you think about this please review, lol now I'm back with my other two stories.


End file.
